REMOTE CONTROL
by nakami11
Summary: Akashi membenci kehidupannya semenjak insiden 10 tahun lalu terjadi. [Slight AkaKuro] Warning: OOC&typo(s)
**REMOTE CONTROL (ff version)**

 **Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadaoshi**

 **Remote Control by Nakami~**

 **Rated: T / Genre: Friendship, Family, Oneshot, Fantasy (sedikit) / Slight AkaKuro**

 **HAPPY AKAKURO DAY!**

 **Moment AkaKuro hanya bisa dideteksi oleh para fujoshi wkwkwk**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Death Note**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s) , dll. /** **Yang tulisannya italic+bold, tandanya berbicara di dalam hati ya wkwk/**

 **Remote Control ini punya versi cerpennya yang saya kirim untuk syarat masuk ekskul sekolah. Di ff version, ada sedikit perubahan alur cerita, jelas harus ada slight Akakuro nya walau genre utama bukan romance wkwk**

 **Happy READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Aku benci namaku, keluargaku, kehidupanku. Aku benci semuanya. Setiap hari aku selalu berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupku saja.'**_

Seorang lelaki berambut merah , dengan rambut sedikit berantakan dan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas berjalan gontai di koridor sekolah. Semua mata tertuju padanya, sambil berbisik menggossipkan dirinya. Akashi Seijuurou, berumur 16 tahun, berasal dari keluarga konglomerat. Namanya terdaftar menjadi salah satu siswa SMA ternama di Jepang. Walaupun terkenal dengan siswa paling _cuek_ namun tetap menawan, siapa sangka kalau Akashi berada di kelas favorit dan selalu mendapatkan _top rank._

"Nepotisme tuh"

"Bayar kali biar bisa masuk kelas favorit"

"Penampilannya cocok dengan namanya ya _Ayakashi*_ Seijuurou ahahaha"

"Aha—dia dari keluarga siluman ternyata, hahaha"

Sekiranya begitulah tanggapan orang orang ketika melihat Akashi lewat, bukan hanya nilai nilainya yang dikomentari tapi penampilannya pun dikomentari.

' _ **Berisik, pengganggu, kuman, pecundang'**_ hanya itu yang selalu ada di dalam pikiran Akashi

Pagi itu Akashi berangkat ke sekolah berjalan kaki pelan pelan, malas menghabiskan tenaganya untuk hal yang sia sia. Sia sia? Ya , Akashi selalu berpikir bahwa sekolah tidak memiliki efek apapun untuk masa depannya. Lalu mengapa tidak menggunakan mobil? Menyusahkan. Itu membuatnya harus bertemu kedua orang tuanya tiap pagi.

"Akashi-kun!" seorang pria yang sebaya dengannya berlari menyusul Akashi yang masih di tengah perjalanannya ke sekolah, orang itu tidak sendiri. Ia bersama temannya yang berambut pirang.

"Kebetulan kita bertemu Akashi-kun."sapa pria berambut biru "Berminat berjalan bersama-sama ke sekolah?"

"Akashicchi hari ini jalan lagi ssu" tambah temannya yang berambut pirang

Akashi hanya melirik mereka berdua, kemudian melanjutkan jalan sambil mengabaikan teman temannya. Lagipula Akashi tidak tahu siapa mereka.

"Kurokocchi , kemarin aku ke perpustakaan!" kata pria berambut pirang "Perpustakaan benar benar membosankan ssu"

"Hmm.. Aku ingin ke perpustakaan bersama Akashi-kun. Ayo ikut kami belajar bersama Akashi-kun!" tutur pria berambut biru

"Ayo Akashicchi, Ikut aku dan Kurokocchi ssu"

' _ **Kuroko dan Kise huh?'**_

Akashi melintasi keduanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

Kuroko dan Kise tetap saja mengajak Akashi, ngotot agar Akashi dapat belajar bersama mereka. Mengikuti kemanapun Akashi pergi sampai akhirnya Akashi meng-iyakan ajakan mereka secara terpaksa. Minggu pagi Akashi yang indah , ternodai oleh jadwal belajar bersama . Sesungguhnya ini kali pertamanya ia berbicara dengan orang lain di SMA.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akashi.. bangun.." ibunda Akashi Seijuurou, Akashi Shiori menggoyang goyangkan tubuh anaknya agar cepat sadar. "Akashi.. Ada yang _okaa-san_ ingin sampaikan"

Kesadaran Akashi mulai terkumpul

' _ **Aku tertidur'**_

" _Okaa-san?_ " tanya Akashi , nyawanya belum terkumpul penuh

Akashi Shiori mengangguk "Nak, ada yang ingin _kaa-san_ sampaikan mengenai insiden—"

Akashi sontak mengambil mantelnya, memotong pembicaraan dengan sang ibu "Ada yang harus kubeli, mungkin lain kali saja"

Sedikit ada ekspresi kekecewaan di wajah Akashi Shiori, dan demi apapun, itu tidak membuat anaknya, Akashi Seijuurou, menyesali perbuatannya. Ia tetap keluar rumah tanpa memperdulikan orang tuanya dan penampilannya. Masih memakai baju seragam (karena ia tertidur saat pulang sekolah) , tidak mencuci wajahnya sebelum keluar rumah padahal ia baru saja bangun tidur. Tapi sungguh, ia tetap terlihat menawan.

Dengan sendal jepit, dan modal uang koin yang ada di saku. Akashi berjalan gontai menuju _minimarket_ terdekat. Di tengah perjalanan, ia mendengar suara benda jatuh. Seperti biasa, hal tersebut belum cukup menarik perhatian Akashi.

'sret sret sret'

Bunyi sesuatu yang terseret seret, pikiran Akashi mulai _menyeleweng_. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah penggalan penggalan adegan dari film horror. Bukan Akashi Seijuurou kalau ia semudah itu takut karena hantu. Ia masih berjalan dengan santai. Hingga akhirnya ia tidak tahan dengan pikirannya yang makin tidak jelas dan menengok ke belakang.

Seekor anjing putih hitam dengan mata biru, menendang nendang _remote_ sehingga terciptanya suara seretan benda. Dahi Akashi mengernyit melihat _remote_ yang nampak tak asing di matanya.

" _Remote_ ini seperti _remote TV_ ku yang hilang.. Apa mungkin _okaa-san_ membuangnya ya? Dasar orangtua, sibuk sendiri, sampai tak tahu mana bendaku.. mana benda rongsok." Gumam Akashi, mengambil _remote_ tersebut dan menyimpannya di saku celananya.

"Nigou!" panggil suara yang tidak asing ditelinga Akashi

Akashi menoleh, mendapati Kuroko berlari lari ke arahnya. Nigou? Siapa dia?

"Hosh-hosh.. Nigou , kau kemana saja? Kucari kau daritadi. Dasar anjing nakal!" tegur Kuroko ke arah anjing yang membawa pergi _remote_ nya.

Akashi masih memperhatikan "Itu anjingmu Kuroko?"

"Ya, namanya Nigou!"jawab Kuroko sambil mengambil sang anjing ke gendongannya "Apa dia mengganggumu Akashi-kun?"

Akashi menggeleng "Ucapkan rasa terimakasihku kepadanya Kuroko" Kemudian Akashi berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko dan anjingnya

"Woof woof" sang anjing menggonggong ke arah pria yang sudah berbalik badan

Kuroko tersenyum sambil menatap punggung yang sudah mulai menjauh "Nigou menjawab sama sama"

 **...**

Di _minimarket_ , Akashi membeli keripik kentang dan permen kaki. Sebenarnya hanya itu saja yang ia beli setiap hari.

"Hee—Aka-chin kemari lagi ya."penjaga kasir _minimarket_ menyapa Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum "Berapa semuanya?"

"Hm. Seperti biasa." Jawab penjaga kasir berambut ungu panjang sambil memakan _snack_ nya.

"Terimakasih Murasakibara."

"Aka-chin, jika kau memakan makanan seperti itu terus, tidak sehat _lho_." Tegur Murasakibara

Akashi tertawa "Lalu apa yang sedang kau makan?" Kemudian ia bergegas ke rumah. Langkahnya lebih semangat sedikit dibanding sebelumnya. Ya, sedikit. Karena ia masih tidak mau menguras tenaganya untuk hal yang sia sia. Ingat 'SAVE ENERGY'

Sesampainya di rumah, ia langsung ke kamar , mengeluarkan _remote_ yang ia temukan, mengganti baterainya. Lalu memasukkan _DVD_ ke dalam _DVD Player._ Menonton film sambil memakan keripik kentang. Sangat tidak asyik bukan? Kehidupannya sangat monoton sejak upacara pembukaan SMA.

10 menit setelah film diputar, telepon berbunyi

" _Okaa-san_ telepon." Teriak Akashi.

Tidak ada yang menjawab

" _Kaa-san_ ada telepon!"

Masih tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Cih, orang tua menyusahkan!" langkahnya gusar menuju telepon rumah yang berdengung. "Selamat sore, dengan keluarga Akashi." sapa Akashi

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang penelpon, Akashi teriak teriak mengulang sapaan selamat sorenya. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan menutup teleponnya dengan sedikit menggerutu , ia kembali melangkah gusar ke arah kamarnya.

'KRINGGGGG'

Telepon berbunyi kembali, dengan emosi yang masih sangat tinggi, ia kembali ke arah telepon rumah.

"Selamat sore! Jika anda tidak memiliki keperluan kepada keluarga Akashi, tidak usah menelpon dan menggangguku menonton film!"tutur Akashi dengan tingkat kekesalan yang meningkat.

"Selamat sore Akashi Seijuurou, saya Khronos, dewa penjaga waktu. Saya menjatuhkan _remote control_ waktu saya secara tidak sengaja. Karena saya tidak mau merepotkan diri sendiri, saya akan membiarkan _remote control_ waktu saya berada di bumi. Tolong jaga benda tersebut dan jangan disalahgunakan. Maaf tadi koneksi telepon saya tidak bagus jadi saya tidak bisa mendengar suaramu dengan jelas pada telepon saya yang pertama."

Sambungan terputus

Akashi menutup telepon tanpa ada ekspresi kaget ataupun _shock,_ dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya lagi.

"Apa apaan itu? Khronos! Dewa Waktu! _Remote Control_ waktu! Memangnya ada telepon di dunia para dewa?! Hahaha, orang gila baru saja meneleponku!" Akashi tertawa terbahak bahak di kamarnya. "Ah, aku jadi ketinggalan 20 menit film ini,.."

Alina mengambil _remote_ dan mengembalikan film tersebut ke adegan 20 menit yang lalu.

'KLIK'

Tiba tiba badannya menjadi elastis dan membentuk spiral , berputar putar, ruangannya meleleh. Semuanya menjadi aneh. Akashi histeris.

"AAAAAHHHH!" teriak Akashi sambil memejamkan matanya

Rasanya semua sudah kembali normal, Akashi mebuka matanya. Di hadapannya ada _chicken katsu_ dan buah buahan, menu makanan kemarin malam. Ia duduk rapi di.. MEJA MAKAN!

"Tuan Muda Akashi?" tanya seorang pekerja rumah tangga "Apa kau baik baik saja?"

Akashi berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya

"Tuan Muda Akashi?" panggil pekerjanya lagi

Akashi tersadar "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 8..." jawab sang pekerja rumah tangga dengan sedikit kebingungan

"Tadi aku memutar balik film pada pukul 4 sore dan sekarang pukul 8 malam. Aku kembali ke 20jam yang lalu!" tutur Akashi sedikit bersemangat.

Penjaga rumah tangga Akashi mengernyitkan dahi, Tuan Muda nya menjadi sangat aneh. Ditambah Akashi kembali menuju kamarnya dengan setengah berlari. Dimana semangat 'save energy' nya?

 _Remote Control_ yang Akashi cari, masih ada disamping televisinya.

"Aku akan mencobanya lagi, kalau memang ucapan Khronos benar" ucap Akashi sedikit menantang "Hmm. Kapan aku harus pergi?"

Terlintas janji pada Kuroko dan Kise yang menodai Minggu santainya .

' _Kalau remote control tersebut bisa mengembalikannya ke masa lalu , maka ia bisa pergi ke masa depan.'_

"20 menit jadi 20 jam. Berarti 1 menit = 1 jam. Bila sekarang hari Jumat maka aku harus pergi ke..." Akashi menghitung "48 MENIT!" Akashi setengah berteriak sambil memijit _remote_

Ia merasakan ruangannya meleleh dan tubuhnya yang tiba tiba berbentuk abstrak, sensasi yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan pertama.

Sekarang ia sedang duduk di perpustakaan bersama Kuroko dan Kise. Sejujurnya Akashi sama sekali tidak memiliki gairah untuk belajar. Karena tidak belajarpun ia masih bisa mengerjakan soal ujian dengan baik.

"Lebih baik aku di rumah menonton televisi daripada duduk di tempat mebosankan seperti ini." Gumam Akashi.

"Akashicchi, adakah soal yang tidak kau mengerti ssu?" tanya Kise "Tanya saja pada ku ssu, begini begini aku juga pintar"

"Tidak, aku mau pulang. Aku bosan, belajar sangatlah membosankan."

"Pasti kau sering sekali belajar di rumah ya, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko tersenyum kecewa menatap mata heterokrom di hadapannya.

Sayang hati Akashi Seijuurou tidak tergerak melihat wajah kecewa Kuroko"Tidak, aku memang tidak suka apapun , termasuk belajar dan kalian. Ya sudah, sampai nanti." Akashi berjalan keluar perpustakaan dengan santai, menyeberangi jalan dan mampir sebentar di _minimarket_ seberang perpustakaan

Kuroko menunduk kecewa, selama ini ia selalu mengagumi kemampuan Akashi di kelas. Setiap semester Akashi selalu mendapatkan _top rank_ . Walaupun Kuroko ingin sekali mengejarnya, ia selalu saja berada di bawahny. Di tambah lagi, Akashi kebal dengan cemoohan orang orang tentangnya. Kekaguman Kuroko pun bertambah tambah.

Kise yang sudah berkali kali melarang Kuroko berkomunikasi dengan Akashi merasa tidak terima atas perlakuan Akashi terhadap teman dekatnya.

"Aku tidak kecewa Kise-kun, aku tetap ingin berbagi ilmu dengan Akashi-kun." Tutur Kuroko dengan nada tegar "Mungkin tidak sekarang, tetapi suatu saat nanti"

Kise mendengus kesal "Hei Kurokocchi, dengar aku. Kau itu baru saja dicampakkan, yaaa seperti ditolak mentah mentah oleh lelaki." Ucap Kise mengingatkan

Kuroko tertawa kecil "Memang seperti itu kenyataanya Kise-kun."jawab Kuroko "Aku hanya ingin menjalin hubungan baik dengannya, aku selalu memperhatikan kantung matanya setiap pagi, rambutnya berantakan, dia kacau, dia selalu sendiri dan sebenarnya dia yang selalu dicampakkan oleh semua orang. Apakah dia merasa kesepian? Apakah dia memiliki teman? Bagaimana dengan keluarganya?"Kuroko masih memikirkan Akashi

"Kurokocchi, keluarga adalah urusan pribadi, jangan se _kepo_ itu ssu" Jawab Kise sambil memutar matanya.

Mata si kuning menangkap benda asing di hadapannya "Kurokocchi, itu hp Akashicchi kan?"

"Ah iya! Biar aku saja yang mengembalikannya... Barangkali bisa mengajaknya lagi. Tunggu aku disini Kise-kun!" Kuroko berlari keluar perpustakaan.

Kise menggerutu sendirian, sampai penjaga perpustakaan menegurnya. Ia terpaksa harus menunggu Kuroko sendirian di perpustakaan. Sesungguhnya, belajar sangat membosankan jika dilakukan sendirian.

Suara dentuman keras terdengar , Akashi yang baru keluar minimarket terbelalak kaget. Bukan hanya Akashi yang kaget, tapi Kise pun cepat cepat keluar dengan firasat tidak enak. Kuroko, teman yang baru saja dikenal Akashi. Satu satunya orang yang mengajak Akashi bicara terkapar di tengah jalan berlumuran darah .

"Kecelakaan minggir minggir!" teriak orang orang yang lalu lalang

Kise berdiri membatu di depan perpustakaan dengan mata yang masih belum berkedip sedari tadi. Kise berjalan pelan menghampiri Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi.. " panggil Kise, tangan Kise meraba denyut nadi dibagian pergelangan tangannya. "Kurokocchi, mengapa tidak berdetak?" Kise menaruh telunjuknya dibawah hidung Kuroko "Kurokocchi, mengapa tidak bernafas.? Kurokocchi sedang pergi untuk menemui Akashicchi kan? Akashicchi sedang di depan sana, Kurokocchi jangan kemana mana dulu."

"Aku?" tanya Akashi masih membatu

"Hei Akashi! Dengar! Pantas saja kau dipanggil AYAKASHI! Kehadiranmu layaknya siluman! Dasar siluman pembawa sial!"

Akashi terdiam, marga keluarganya selalu dijelek jelekkan jika disandingkan dengan nama Seijuurou. Namun, jika disandingkan dengan nama _okaa-san_ ataupun _otou-san_ nya, marga Akashi selalu ditinggi tinggikan. Akashi meneteskan air mata "Aku produk gagal keluarga Akashi"

10 tahun yang lalu..

"Akashi Seijuurou! Tak pantas kau dipanggi Akashi, kau lebih baik dipanggil Ayakashi! Memalukan nama keluarga saja! Cepat akui kesalahanmu, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada sepupumu?" Paman Junpei bernada tinggi sambil menunjuk anaknya.

"Tadi Kouki sendiri yang jatuh terpeleset dan tidak sengaja terkena beling" Akashi menunduk

Kouki menangis makin kencang , darah di kepalanya tidak mau berhenti "Akashi yang mengajakku kesana _otou-san_.."

"Akui kesalahanmu AYAKASHI! " bentak Paman Junpei

"Tapi aku tidak mendorongnya , dia terjatuh sendiri"

Setelah kejadian itu Kouki dilarikan ke rumah sakit, dan sejak saat itu Akashi dijauhi oleh keluarganya termasuk kedua orang tuanya yang tidak habis pikir bahwa anaknya tidak akan mau mengakui kesalahannya

"Itu sebabnya aku tidak mau berurusan dengan anak titisan siluman itu, kehadirannya membuat semuanya berantakan, merusak saja seperti siluman" ucapan itu terungkap dari Bibi Rikko saat Akashi menjenguk Kouki.

Setelah mendengar pernyataan Kise, tentang dirinya adalah siluman, kejadian saat ia berumur 6 tahun kembali merasuki pikirannya.

Bantuan sudah datang, ambulance mengangkut Kuroko ke dalam, Kise ikut masuk. Sebelum Kise masuk ke dalam ambulance, ia sempat melirik sinis Akashi. Tempat kejadian perkara dibatasi oleh _police line ._

"Apa yang harus kulakukan ? _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ akan membenciku lagi?" gumam Akashi sambil menitikkan air matanya, meringkuk kesal.

Tiba tiba ia mengingat sesuatu"Ah! Khronos! _Remote control_ waktu.! Aku bisa kembali lagi ke waktu saat Kuroko masih hidup dan aku tidak akan menolak belajar bersamanya di perpustakaan.."

Akashi bergegas pulang ke rumah, kemudian ia mengambil _remote control_ waktunya dan ia kembali ke 70 jam yang lalu.

Akashi duduk di kasurnya, dan _okaa-san_ nya ada disampingnya.

'Oh ini saat _okaa-san_ membangunkanku'

" _Kaa-san_ ada yang harus kubeli dulu" ujar Akashi tanpa intonasi sedikitpun

Wajah Akashi Shiori berubah kecewa "Anu,, nak.. Ada yang ingin _kaa-san_ bicarakan."

"Apa?" Akashi menjawab reflek, pikirannya ingin cepat cepat kembali ke saat bertemu dengan Kuroko dan Kise

' _ **Ah—aku salah jawab, harusnya aku langsung cepat cepat berangkat**_ _'_

" _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ mau minta maaf, karena _kaa-san_ tidak mempercayai ungkapan Sei-kun 10 tahun lalu.." sedikit ada jeda menarik nafas " _Okaa-san_ lihat di _CCTV_ , memang Sei-kun tidak salah apa apa.. Seijuurou-kun, _Okaa-san_ yakin Sei-kun tidak suka menjadi anak dari keluarga Akashi" ucap Akashi Shiori sambil terisak isak

"Seijuurou-kun, memang banyak yang berpikir kalau anak dari keluarga Akashi itu bagaikan siluman, yang mendatangkan sial bagi orang lain. Tapi , _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_ tidakk pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Ingatlah Seijuurou-kun, nama keluarga Akashi jika disandingkan dengan nama manapun, mereka tetap keluarga Akashi yang 'itu'. Yang memiliki Akashi Corp. Dan kau tetap Akashi yang 'itu' Yang meneruskan Akashi Corp. "lanjut sang Ayah yang tiba tiba muncul dari balik pintu

" _Otou-san_! Kau terlalu menyanjung nama diri sendiri!" sanggah Akashi Shiori

Akashi Seijuurou kaget melihat kedua orang tuanya tiba tiba membahas kembali tragedi 10 tahun lalu, terlebih kedua orang tuanya mengungkapkan bahwa mereka percaya dengan anak semata wayangnya yang telah mereka tinggalkan sekian lama. Matanya mulai terasa kabur, ia berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Namun , ia sudah tak tahan lagi, tangisannya pecah di dalam pelukan sang ibu.

Akashi Seijuurou memeluk _okaa-san_ nya dengan erat , sudah lama ia tidak berkomunikasi dengan kedua orang tuanya, terlebih sang ayah yang ia anggap sudah melupakannya. Walaupun Akashi Shiori mencoba mendekatinya, ia tetap menjauhi sang ibu "Maafkan aku _okaa-san, otou-san_... Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal terlahir di keluarga ini."

"Sei-kun, sewaktu kamu lahir, kamu yang jadi pemicu _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ semangat untuk bekerja, kamu tidak memberikan kesialan sedikitpun di dalam keluarga ini" Akashi Shiori membalas

Akashi menyeka air matanya, kemudian memandang mata kedua orang tuanya "Jika aku tidak membawa kesialan, maka Kouki yang menjadi pembawa sialnya."ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum miring

Akashi Shiori kaget melihat sang anak yang dengan mudahnya berubah pikiran, kemudian berpaling menghadap suaminya " _Otou-san!_ Kau sudah berbicara aneh aneh pada Sei-kun! Ia jadi salah tanggap!"

"Prioritas sayang, nama besar Akashi harus selalu dijunjung" jawab suami dari Akashi Shiori

Akashi Shiori memukul mukul pelan tangan ayah dari Seijuurou, sambil terus mengomel. Seijuurou yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

Pada hari itu, Akashi Seijuurou mulai menjalin hubungan baik lagi dengan keluarganya. Paman, bibi dan semuanya meminta maaf kepadanya termasuk Kouki. Permasalahan keluarga yang membuatnya menderita 10 tahun akhirnya selesai.

Akashi Shiori mengajak Seijuurou berbelanja baju baru. Karena sang anak selalu menolak pemberian baju dari kedua orang tuanya, dan lebih memilih membeli baju dari uang jajannya selama 10 tahun ini.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Akashi mulai memiliki semangat hidup.

Sampai tiba waktu dimana ia akan belajar bersama Kuroko dan Kise. Sejujurnya, ini adalah waktu yang sangat menentukan sekali. Apakah benar kedatangannya hanya membawa kesialan?

"Selamat pagi Kuroko, Kise" sapa Akashi sambil mengingat ngingat nama temannya

Kuroko menoleh ke arah sumber suara kemudian tersenyum "Selamat pagi Akashi-kun"

"Pagi Akashicchi!" jawab Kise dengan penuh semangat seperti biasanya

Kuroko dan Kise kaget melihat pria berambut merah itu sudah terlihat penuh semangat, dandanannya sudah tidak asal asalan lagi, kantung matanya hilang. Pria _cuek_ tapi menawan itu sudah tidak _cuek_ lagi dan ia makin terlihat menawan

Akashi berdeham "Ehem—lalu , kita akan pergi ke perpustakaan kan bukan memandangi Akashi Seijuurou?"

Kuroko dan Kise tertawa

Di hati Akashi terselip sedikit kebahagiaan , begitupun dengan Kuroko. Akhirnya mereka bisa memulai hubungannya dengan Akashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kuroko, Kise. Aku lapar, aku akan keluar untuk mencari makanan sebentar. Mau ikut?" tanya Akashi

Mata biru Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ke arah sumber suara "Aku menitip saja ya, Akashi-kun?"

"Aku juga ssu~" ujar Kise

"Ano.. Akashi-kun... Etto... Aku senang sekali. Akashi-kun mau belajar bersama kami! Kapan kapan kita belajar bersama lagi ya! Karena Akashi-kun pemicu semangat belajarku!" Kuroko tersenyum menatap mata merah di hadapannya.

Akashi membalas senyuman Kuroko "Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih,hidupku mulai tertata kembali sekarang."

"Jadi, apa saja yang ingin kalian pesan? Sini biar ku catat."lanjut Akashi

"Aku ingin _vanilla milkshake_ , Akashi-kun"jawab Kuroko tanpa berpikir

Kise menyikut pelan temannya "Kau terlalu banyak meminum itu, ganti menu lah!"

Kuroko menggeleng "Tidak mau, aku mau _vanilla milkshake"_

Akashi dan Kise tertawa mendengar jawaban Kuroko

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

Akashi berjalan membawa daftar pesanan teman temannya. Ia merasa cukup bahagia dengan hidupnya saat ini dan mulai menyukai kehidupannya. Untuk saat ini tidak terbesit sedikitpun pemikiran untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Ia ingin lebih lama di dunia bersama teman teman dan keluarganya.

Akashi tersenyum mengingat _remote control_ pemberian Khronos, ia mengeluarkan _remote_ dari sakunya kemudian ia taruh di atas bangku taman "Terimakasih Khronos, kau sangat membantu. Sudah saatnya benda ini kembali padamu. Jangan malas untuk mengambilnya."

Pria berambut merah kembali berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya.

Sedangkan di perpustakaan Kuroko masih fokus dengan buku bukunya. Kise menatap teman di hadapannya dengan tatapan malas

"Kurokocchi, aku ingin ke kamar mandi ssu..."ujar Kise

Kuroko menatap lawan bicaranya dengan malas "Memang perlu ditemani?"

Pipi Kise menggembung kesal "Tidak ssu..."

Suasana menjadi hening, sampai akhirnya Kise memutuskan untuk berdiri "Kurokocchi, aku sudah mulai malas ssu. Aku ke kamar mandi dan cari udara segar sebentar , nanti aku akan kembali "

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, tatapannya belum berpindah satu senti pun dari buku yang ia baca. Tangannya memegang pulpen, menulis istilah istilah penting dari buku yang dibaca.

Kise berjalan melewati Kuroko menuju luar perpustakaan.

"Aaah—Kurokocchi tidak akan berisik lagi berbicara 'Akashi ini' 'Akashi itu'. Sepertinya mulai membosankan lagi ssu"

Setelah berada di luar, Kise merogoh kantung celananya mencari cari benda yang ingin ia keluarkan.

Ekspresi Kise berubah melihat benda yang diambilnya "Akhirnya , Akashicchi mengembalikan bendaku ssu!" ujar Kise kegirangan

 **-SELESAI-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Horee~ Jadi Kise itu siapa? Kuroko itu siapa? Akashi itu siapa? Silakan berbagi kesimpulan di review yak wkwk.**

 **Dari dulu kepengen banget ngebuat Remote Control versi ff yang ceritanya 100% beda sama versi cerpen, cuma berhubung gak jadi jadi, yaudah wkwk. Kalau yang sekarang 50:50 lah :'3 Maap ini ceritanya pasaran yak TT_TT**

 **Semoga bisa menikmati ya, maaf kalau ada typo dll. Kalau ada nama Alina/Rie/Dennis nyempil juga :'''v Maaf kalau ada kekurangan, semoga bisa dimaafkan dan ceritanya bisa dinikmati. Ditunggu review nya. Sampai ketemu lagi~!**


End file.
